


Below Us Is The Devil Dead

by dementxa



Series: From A to Z (ZevWarden Week 2020) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Funeral, M/M, Reminiscing, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, zevwarden week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa
Summary: Based on the prompt for ZevWarden week, day 4 - Opening Up. When the Warden's camp is attacked by shrieks, Tamlen's fate is finally revealed.
Relationships: Past Male Mahariel/Tamlen - Relationship, Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: From A to Z (ZevWarden Week 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813306
Kudos: 12





	Below Us Is The Devil Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning - this story contains a description of a character dying and of their body. If this is something you feel uncomfortable with, it's best to skip this one.

It was easier than he would have wanted. His dagger slid into the other's ashen flesh, sinking up to the hilt. There was no blood, at first. But then Tamlen stumbled backwards, his legs shaking. He looked at Anophis and smiled. His teeth were stained with blood as dark as ink.

“Thank you, Anophis.”

“Tamlen...”

Anophis caught him before he could collapse and gently lowered him to the ground. Tamlen's breathing was shallow, his eyes were closed. Anophis wanted to call out for help, to below for Morrigan or Wynne, but his throat had closed up and nothing but a few pathetic whimpers came out.

Tamlen's eyes shot open again and found his. He smiled, this time gentler, and weakly raised his hand towards Anophis.

“I'm so happy you managed to get out of there.” He closed his eyes again and leaned his head back. His last words came out as a mere whisper. “Ar lath ma, vhenan”

“Tamlen,” Anophis pleaded, with a shaking voice, “Tamlen, please, stay with me. Please ...”

But Tamlen said nothing more. His body lay motionless on the ground, his chest no longer rising and falling. Anophis called out his name again, one last time. He held Tamlen close, feeling his body grow cold against him. The tears he didn't want Tamlen to see were now flowing freely, streaming down his face and raining onto his beloved's corpse.

"Who was he?"

Anophis looked up. Despite his blurred vision, there was no mistaking the voice and that exotic smell. Zevran had silently joined him and now stood a few steps behind him. He still had his weapons ready, but swiftly sheathed them when his eyes fell on the body. He came closer and knet before Tamlen. He said nothing for a minute, his eyes roaming over the corpse with interest. Finally, he voiced his conclusions.

"An elf. Or at least he used to be." He turned to Anophis. "You knew him."

It wasn't a question. Zevran wasn't blind, surely he saw the tears on Anophis's cheeks. He'd probably also heard Tamlen's words. However, his words carried an expectant note, as if he wanted to hear Anophis confirm it. So he did.

"Yes, I knew him."

He tried to wipe his tears away without Zevran noticing. A soft rustling sound behind him told him another was approaching them. It turned out to be Aina. They crouched beside Tamlen and gently touched him on the forehead.

"Dareth shiral, lethallin," they spoke softly. When they stood up and turned to Anophis, he could see their eyes were full with tears too. "We have to to burn the body. I-I'm sorry … but we can't leave him like that. He has the taint."

Their words caused his stomach to turn, but he knew Aina was right. They'd already seen the damages the Blight was doing to living creatures and the land. If Tamlen's body was left to rot, it would poison everything around it.

“I'll take care of it,” Anophis said. He glanced at Zevran briefly, then turned to Aina. “Away from the camp, by that large spruce tree.”

“Alright.” Aina nodded. “I'll go set everything up. You … bring Tamlen over when you're ready.” They hesitated, then stepped forward and embraced him. “I'm sorry. He didn't deserve this, and neither did you.”

“Thank you.” Anophis sniffed.

After Aina left, he picked Tamlen up, cradling him gently. Now his body felt much heavier, and to Anophis's horror, Tamlen's head hung limp from his arm, like a ragdoll's, threatening to fall off at any moment. The thought made his limbs tremble and Zevran quickly stepped in.

“Allow me to help, amor.”

Together, they carried Tamlen's body to the spruce tree. Aina had already gathered wood for the pyre and was waiting for them. Anophis laid Tamlen gently down. He held his hands and kissed them, silently praying for his forgiveness. Then he stepped back and allowed Aina to light the fire.

Perhaps it was because Aina was using magic, or they simply wanted to spare Anophis more grief, but the flames rapidly grew around Tamlen, engulfing him until he was only a barely visible dark shadow behind a dancing red veil.

"I'm sorry." Aina was by Anophis's side. They took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Tamlen was one of the few good ones in the clan. He didn't deserve this."

"I should have stopped him."

"It wasn't your place to do so.” Aina sighed. “Tamlen was a grown man with a mind of his own. He did whatever he wanted." They turned to the flames. "At least we know what happened to him now. Poor Tamlen, he must have been so scared, feeling himself change into this … this monster. I hope he finds peace now."

Their voice broke and they looked away, pressing a hand against their mouth. Their shoulders jerked violently as they sobbed into their palm. Anophis, unable to tear his gaze away from the pyre, reached out and wrapped an arm around them, pulling them closer.  
It took all night for the flames to turn Tamlen into ash. Anophis sent Aina to their tent to get some rest, as by the time the flames started to fade, they were already swaying from left to right and struggling to keep their eyes open. He, however, stayed until the very end, with Zevran by his side.

Soon the pyre shrunk to a pile of blackened soot, with the occasional ember still flickering from its depths, struggling for its life. Soon they were gone as well, and Zevran finally spoke up. He'd remained still and silent throughout the funeral. Now he took Anophis's hand and shook it lightly.

"Come," he said, his voice unexpectedly gentle. "You mustn't be alone now."

Anophis allowed himself to be guided back into camp. He was vaguely aware that it was brimming with life; the others surely knew by now what had occurred. They were staring at him as he passed them, but no one seemed willing to talk to him yet. He was grateful for that.

Zevran led him to their tent. He made sure to close the flaps tightly so that they wouldn't be disturbed and then gently pushed Anophis to sit down on their bedroll. He opened his bag and rummaged inside it, pulling out a dark bottle a few moments later.

"In Antiva, we have a rather casual relationship with death," he said, pulling the cork off. "She is the mistress whose kiss all of us will taste. So we have learned not to mourn the dead, but to celebrate their life. And this is what we shall do now.” He handed the bottle over to Anophis. "Let us drink to your fallen companion and remember him not by how he died, but by how he lived, and how he loved."

Anophis took the bottle and brought it to his lips. The wine was strong, and slightly bitter, perfectly suited for the occasion. He wiped his mouth and gave the bottle back to Zevran.

"Tamlen," he said. "His name was Tamlen."

"You and him were lovers."

"Yes, we were. He was the first person I ever loved."

Zevran nodded. He took a sip from the wine, then leaned back with a sigh. Anophis wondered whether perhaps he felt uncomfortable hearing abut Tamlen, but then Zevran spoke again. He was staring ahead and talking in an uncharacteristically hollow voice which sent a chill down Anophis's spine.

"I also know what is like to see a lover perish." He took another long sip from the wine before passing it over to Anophis. "I know how it feels to watch them, helpless, to hear their voice, their words of love, and do nothing.” His voice trembled and he tensed his jaw. Then he turned to Anophis and gave him a sad smile. “You and I are more similar than I thought, amor."

"You've lost someone too?"

"I did. Just before we met. But... I'd rather not discuss it now."

"I understand." Anophis looked down. He absently dragged his fingernails along the length of the bottle, then set it down by his side. "I could have prevented this. I could have stopped him from going into that cave. I knew something bad would happen. But I could never bring myself to be harsh with him. I couldn't. I loved him too much."

"Your friend said it too - this Tamlen was not a child in your care,” Zevran said. “He must have known the dangers of what he was doing. You cannot take responsibility for the follies of others."

"But if I had said something-"

"He might have lived, yes.” Zevran shrugged. “But for how long. The darkspawn had begun their Blight. Your Tamlen could have still perished."

"I could have still chosen to join the Wardens,” Anophis argued. “Duncan would have tried to recruit me regardless of what happened with Tamlen."

"But would you have joined?" Zevran inquired. "I have my doubts. People who have something to live for are far less willing to lose their life for any cause. Would you be willing to give up your clan and your lover, all so you can fight some monsters?"

Anophis fell silent as the entire meaning of Zevran's words began sinking in. His initial reaction had been an impulsive one, spurred by what he knew of the Blight now. But as he reflected, he realized that Zevran was right. The only reason he'd agreed to join the Wardens was so he could be cured of the taint. It had been slowly killing him and Duncan had offered him a remedy which Anophis had eagerly accepted.

But if he and Tamlen had never set foot in that cave, and Anophis had never contracted the taint, would he have been willing to leave behind his home, his life, to fight the war of some human king? Certainly not! He would have refused Duncan's offer outright.

"You're right, vhenan." He sighed and buried his face in his palms. "If I still had Tamlen, I would never have become a Grey Warden."

"I know, amor." Zevran scooted closer and took him in his arms. His fingers started drawing spirals on Anophis's back. "You can tell me more about this Tamlen, if you want. You were in the same clan, I gather?"

"We grew up together. Tamlen was a couple of years younger than me, but he was the leader from the very start. He had this … bright personality. I don't know how to explain it. He was … like a beacon for me.” Anophis smiled. “He was always the one who got us in trouble. He wasn't bad-tempered or anything like that, he just liked doing things his own way."

“Sounds like he was quite the rebel.”

“He was, in a way, though not to the extent that Aina was.” Anophis sniffed. “Everyone liked him.”

“I bet they did.” Zevran smiled. “When did you fall in love with him?”

“It's hard to tell. There were numerous little things that made me realize I was in love, but I think that those feelings were there from the start.” Anophis, despite his grief, felt the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. Despite the horror he'd just experienced, he still had his memories, and the Blight could not taint the happy times he shared with Tamlen. “I think the first time we ever talked about it was the day we got our Vallaslin.”

They'd received their Vallaslin on the same day, of course. By the time they'd reached adulthood he and Tamlen were so inseparable the clan had started seeing them as one. Anophis continued, his smile growing.

“We got drunk afterwards. Oh, was that a big mistake!” He chuckled. “I remember that at some point, I got up to relieve myself. Somehow, I still don't know how, I ended up on top of Tamlen. I was so embarrassed, but he just laughed and … well … I don't know why, but at that moment, his laughter struck me as the most beautiful song in the world. And … well …” He blushed. “Turned out, he liked they way I laughed too.”

“What a beautiful story.” Zevran rested his head on Anophis's shoulder. He was lazily stroking his thigh. “I'm happy you had him. You sound like you were happy with him.”

“I was.” Anophis nodded. He turned to Zevran and kissed him on the forehead. “Just as I am happy with you, vhenan. You know this, right?”

“Yes.” Zevran moved onto Anophis's lap, so that he could face him. Smiling, he smoothed Anophis's hair back and cupped his face. “I hope your Tamlen knows that you are loved and cared for. I'm not sure if I could give you what he gave you ...”

“You don't need to do that,” Anophis interrupted him. “You should love me in your own way. Just like how I love you in a way that's different from the way I loved Tamlen.”

He, along with the rest of his clan, had assumed Tamlen had died months ago, right after the incident with the Eluvian. He'd mourned the loss of his love then as well, and had braced himself for a life of loneliness and heartbreak. But instead, he'd met Zevran, who had, with his innate persistence, taught him to open his heart up to love once more. This was an act that he likely didn't realize the significance of.

For a man who had nothing to lose was indeed likelier to accept death, but a man who had something to keep was far more willing to save the world.


End file.
